


Opiekuńczość

by Nigaki



Series: Miłość w kolorze blaugrana [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard zawsze słynął ze swojej opiekuńczości. A Leo zawsze go za to kochał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opiekuńczość

Gerard był wkurzony. I to ostro. Był taki już w czasie przerwy, w ogóle nie słuchał trenera przekazującego nową taktykę na druga połowę. Zamiast tego wiercił się na swoim miejscu i co chwilę spoglądał na Leo, przy którym siedziało dwóch gości starający się uśmierzyć jego ból w kolanie po brutalnym wejściu Filipe Luisa.

Mashe co kilka sekund trącał Gerarda łokciem, by się opanował i chociaż udawał zainteresowanego wykładem Lucho, ale nic to nie dawało. Jego noga podrygiwała, a palce zaciskał z wielką siłą na materiale spodenek. Wyglądał jakby miał się zaraz zerwać i komuś przyłożyć, prawdopodobnie Luisowi, który wciąż był gdzieś na Camp Nou. Wystarczyłoby go tylko znaleźć, przytrzymać i pokazać jak to jest dostać korkiem w kolano.

Kiedy Leo zaczął się swobodnie przechadzać po szatni, by rozchodzić ból, Gerard wyraźnie się uspokoił, ale wciąż było widać, że go nosi. Teraz już w ogóle nie spuszczał go z oczu, śledził każdy jego ruch jak sokół przycupnięty na drzewie. Obserwował zarówno kolano, czy nie ugina się mimowolnie oraz twarz Leo, w poszukiwaniu choćby najmniejszego grymasu bólu.

Wreszcie przerwa zaczęła dobiegać końca. Gerard poderwał się i wyszedł pierwszy, nie zwracając uwagi na pozostałych ani na ostatnie wskazówki od trenera. W tunelu spotkał czekających już piłkarzy Atletico. Odezwał się do niego tylko Griezmann, przepraszając za zachowanie kolegi. Geri nic mu nie odpowiedział tylko ruszył na murawę.

Druga połowa minęła bez większych incydentów. Atletico kończyło w dziewiątkę i choć stwarzało zagrożenie nawet grając w osłabieniu, udało im się z nimi wygrać. Z Gerarda zeszło w czasie gry trochę pary i wyglądał, a także zachowywał się dużo lepiej. Nawet się uśmiechał, gdy po meczu świętowali jeszcze w szatni urodziny Ardy. Jeśli Geri wciąż był wściekły, a sądząc po oczach, na pewno był, to przynajmniej nie psuł nastroju pozostałym, a już zwłaszcza jubilatowi.

Ponieważ grali u siebie, nikt z drużyny nie spieszył się z kąpielą i przebieraniem, i bardzo powoli, jeden po drugim, opuszczali szatnię. Leo był gotowy do wyjścia stosunkowo szybko, ale czekał jeszcze na Gerarda, który wciąż nie wyszedł spod prysznica, a siedział tam dobre pół godziny.

By zabić nieco czasu rozmawiał z kolegami, ale gdy Ivan jako ostatni także opuścił szatnię, Leo został sam z wściekłym Gerardem znajdującym się tuż za ścianą. Nie raz nie dwa radził już sobie u niego z takim gniewem, ale nie był w tym najlepszy. W takich chwilach brakowało mu Puyola, który zawsze potrafił postawić swojego partnera z obrony do pionu.

Gerard w końcu opuścił prysznice. Miał już na sobie spodnie i buty, zarzucił więc jeszcze na siebie koszulkę i bluzę po czym opuścił szatnię bez słowa. Leo poszedł za nim. Po dojechaniu do domu sytuacja niewiele się zmieniła, poza tym, że Geri w końcu się odezwał.

\- Szkoda że odpadli już z Pucharu – powiedział ciskając swoją torbę na ziemię. – Połamałbym mu nogi, gdybyśmy na nich trafili. Cholerna Celta, że też musieli wygrać.

\- Geri…

\- Pewnie z Ligii Mistrzów też odpadną, a to był już drugi mecz w sezonie.

\- Geri, nic mi nie jest – zapewnił go Leo. Mówił spokojnie i bez podnoszenia głosu, by przypadkiem nie sprowokować jeszcze większej agresji.

Geri popatrzył na niego ostro. Leo prawie się zląkł czując na sobie to spojrzenie. Nigdy nie bał się Gerarda, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że potrafił być przerażający, gdy chciał. Teraz taki właśnie był, choć nie był pewny, co chce tym teraz osiągnąć albo kogo zastraszyć, skoro byli w domu sami.

\- Zrobił ci krzywdę – powiedział cicho, ale groźnie i podszedł do Leo, który musiał nieco zadrzeć głowę do góry, by popatrzeć mu w oczy.

Gerard złapał go nagle za ramię i przyciągnął do siebie. Leo syknął z bólu.

\- Gerard, jednym który robi mi teraz krzywdę jesteś ty – ostrzegł go. Rozumiał całe to zdenerwowanie i agresję, ale nie zamierzał pozwolić robić sobie coś takiego.

Nie miał pojęcia, co do niego dotarło, ostrzeżenie czy grymas bólu na jego twarzy, ale Gerard momentalnie zabrał rękę jakby się w nią oparzył.

\- Cholera, przepraszam, Leo – powiedział szybko i jeszcze raz złapał go z ramię, ale tym razem delikatnie, gładząc bolące miejsce kciukiem. – Przepraszam.

\- Nic się nie stało – zapewnił. – Na boisku też nie.

\- Nieprawda. – Uklęknął przed Leo i podwinął nogawkę jego spodni, odsłaniając zaczerwienione kolano. Gerard znowu zrobił się spięty. – Zabiję go, przysięgam, że go zabiję.

\- Geri…

\- Mógł ci złamać nogę, Leo! – Gerard w końcu nie wytrzymał i podniósł głos. – Mógł ci zakończyć karierę tym jednym wejściem. To jakiś chory psychol.

\- Taki jest ten sport, Gerard. – Leo dołączył do niego na podłodze, ignorując ból w kolanie, gdy na nim uklęknął. Geri jednak nie zrobił tego samego i natychmiast zareagował, powalając go na plecy, a samemu zawisając nad nim.

\- Powinien zostać zawieszony. Ja zostałem za mniejsze przewinienie.

\- Obraziłeś matkę sędziego.

\- Bo sędzia był chujem. Przynajmniej nie próbowałem mu połamać nóg i pomóc zakończyć karierę.

\- Wiedziałeś równie dobrze co ja, że Atletico zawsze gra na granicy faulu. Luis pewnie dostanie kilka meczy zawieszenia.

\- To za mało.

\- Może i za mało, ale nie tobie o tym decydować. A już na pewno nie będziesz polował na jego nogi, gdy znowu z nimi zagramy. Zrozumiano?

Gerard niechętnie przytaknął i wtulił się w szyję Leo, drapiąc go zarostem.

\- Nienawidzę, gdy ktoś cię fauluje – wyznał, a w jego głosie znów pobrzmiewał gniew. – Jesteś taki delikatny, że zawsze się boję, że zrobią ci poważną krzywdę.

\- Nie jestem taki delikatny – oburzył się Leo. Może kiedyś taki był, ale od czasu debiutu w pierwszej drużynie nabrał masy mięśniowej i stał się wytrzymalszy, choć jego mięśnie wciąż były mniej odporne na urazy niż innych piłkarzy, jeśli nie grał z rozwagą. Taka jest cena za sprint i nagłe zmiany kierunków w trakcie biegu.

\- Kiedy padasz na murawę mam zupełnie inne wrażenie.

\- Naprawdę, nic mi nie jest – zapewnił go i pogładził po głowie. Gerard zamruczał z zadowoleniem. – Możesz ze mnie zejść? Podłoga jest trochę niewygodna.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nic ci nie jest? – zapytał jeszcze i popatrzył mu w oczy, by mieć pewność, że nie kłamie.

\- Trochę boli – przyznał niechętnie. Wiedział, że to znowu zdenerwuje Gerarda, ale nie było sensu kłamać.

Tak ja się spodziewał, Geri znowu zrobił się spięty, ale obyło się bez kolejnych planów morderstwa Filipe Luisa.

\- Mówiłeś, że…

\- To tylko stłuczenie. Wciąż trochę boli, ale będzie dobrze. – Gerard dalej nie wyglądał na przekonanego. – Czy jeśli pozwolę ci się zająć moim kolanem, to poczujesz się lepiej?

\- Zabawa w pielęgniarza? – Geri wyszczerzył się zadowolony. – Jestem za.

\- Świetnie, to teraz ze mnie zejdź.

Resztę wieczoru Leo spędził na kanapie, z nogami na kolanach Gerarda, który masował bolące miejsce. Ciepło tych dużych rąk było przyjemne i po dłuższym takim masowaniu w ogóle nie czuł już bólu. Nie powiedział tego jednak, masaż uspokajał Gerarda, a i on sam nie zamierzał rezygnować z czegoś tak miłego. W końcu nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy nadarzy się okazja do powtórki. Dla dobra własnej kariery, miał nadzieję że nie prędko, nawet jeśli miło by było znowu doświadczyć opiekuńczości Gerarda w całej jej okazałości. Za nią właśnie kochał go najbardziej.

\- Leo?

\- Mmm?

\- Wiesz, że będę teraz miał oko na Lusia w następnym sezonie?

\- Wiem. – Nie bardzo mu się to podobało, ale nie mógł zabronić Gerardowi obserwowania drugiego zawodnika.

\- Mashe też będzie miał go na oku. I Luisito. Ardzie też o tym powiem.

\- Chcesz zrobić z całej drużyny oddział ochroniarzy dla mnie?

\- Jeśli dzięki temu unikniesz kontuzji, to tak.

Leo uśmiechnął się i pociągnął Gerarda, by położył się obok niego. Zdecydowanie najbardziej kochał w nim opiekuńczość.

**Author's Note:**

> Musiałam edytować z powodu wielkiej gafy :D Jak mogłam pomylić odpadniecie Valencii z odpadnięciem Atletico? Jak? :D


End file.
